TeaM Z
TeaM Z is a 2.1 Extreme Demon mega-collaboration created by 99percent and more. The level was verified by Rain22, and is placed #33 on the Official Geometry Dash Demon List, above EnvY (#34) and below Mystic (#32). The level contains very intricate decoration, featuring core, effects, and detailed block design. The level also has a LazerBlitz-styled core boss with beams shooting at the player. The gameplay contains very tight sections, timing, and insane fast and and mixed dual segments, covering the main parts of the level. Gameplay MoonSpark: The level starts with a simple cube section comprised of simple timings. The gameplay later transitions to a ball part with some timings. The words "GET READY!" are seen in the part. BallisticGmer: A very fast ship sequence with annoying straight flying, and then entering tight sections with a cube, ball, wave, and a robot, and then back to a ship. Lumi: The background goes to blue and the goes to a very fast robot section with timings and continues on with a fast ship with a tight straight flying section. GDLev: A very tight ship sequence, a very fast normal and mini wave segment, and then a slower, simpler and easier cube section, then to a ball, and a mini wave segment. The speed accelerates as soon as the player enters a cube portal. rafer: This part consists of a very fast-paced cube section, followed by a ball segment, and a spamming mini wave section. The gameplay goes to a ball section, and then a fast UFO with gravity portal spam, and then spider spam. Xyriak: A slower cube section, and then transitions into a insanely difficult asymmetric dual section with the word "BOSSFIGHT" and a LazerBlitz-styled core boss appearing at the transition. The dual consists of a fast cube and ball, then a synchronized dual wave, then a mini wave with a normal wave, followed by another cube and ball dual, and finally a ball and wave. ItzTropica: A ship sequence with moderately tight spaces, following a wave with slightly tighter spaces. The gameplay slows to a simpler cube and ball dual transitions to a cube. The cube later follows to a spider segment with some tough timings. Destroyer6401: A very tight and fast ship sequence with some slow and fast transitions. The gameplay abruptly then changes to a cube section with some timed jumps while a glitch effect blocks the view. The decorations feature the core style. Pyndra: A fast ship with very tight spaces and mini antigravity portals. The ship transitions to a timed UFO section and a slightly easier mini wave. 99percent: A very fast ball, and transitions to a faster and difficult spider dual. The LazerBlitz-styled boss from Xyriak's part makes a return, shooting beams at the player. The dual is followed by a robot dual, a mixed cube and robot dual, and finally a dual ship segment. The parts ends with a ship sequence that features some jump orb timings and straight flying. Nekasik: Afterwards, the player enters a cube section that consists of jump orb timings and a small straight flying ship sequence. Then, the level ends with a space-like background and credits. Walkthrough Records According to the Official Geometry Dash Demon List, 56% or better is required to qualify in this records list. Fails * Rain22 crashed once in 91%. * TomPP crashed twice in 86%. Trivia *The verification was done off camera, and was later rebeaten. Category:Extreme Demon levels Category:2.1 Levels Category:Mega-collaborations Category:Long Levels Category:Featured Levels